


Can I Kiss Ya?

by DoinYourMom



Category: Henry Stickmin - Fandom, Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: 18+, Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Dave doesnt know what a blow job is, Foreplay, Gay Sex, M/M, OH and Rupert is british, Oral Sex, Panprice, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, This is my first smut fic shh, and hide in the closet to fuck, but in a sexual way, dont read this if you are atleast under 15, fuck you, hi stickmintwt, hope you guys go apeshit /pos :), like twinks, oh also theres blood, on purpose., smug hunky british bastard, so i fixed that, the humor in here is as stale as 7 year old chips, there was no panprice smut, theyre at work, uhh... im out of tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoinYourMom/pseuds/DoinYourMom
Summary: Dave just kind of looked at everyone before going back to drinking his coffee. His experience in this place was going to be awful, wasn’t it? Well, Dave’s experience here is not our main subject... Okay, there was one experience he had there, which is what we'll be reading about today. So kiddies, young and old, sit back and relax as you read this story....don’t actually read this if you’re a child…
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Can I Kiss Ya?

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO NEW MEXICO CHECK
> 
> this is my first smut fic, so uh yeah haha
> 
> I made the jokes stale on purpose, cause that's my kind of humor. 
> 
> I hope stickmintwt finds this and goes apeshit with it /pos They're so funny whenever a new smut fic comes out. It's basically become an inside joke. They call them 'noun fics' so I wonder what noun this will be titled :eyes:

It was yet another boring old day at the station. Nothing interesting happened today. A prisoner tried to escape but was stopped before he did. Rupert Price, one of the finest officers in the building, sat in the breakroom at the coffee table with his other co-workers. There was one officer that stood out from the rest. His face was not familiar. Rupert doesn’t think he’s seen this face around here before. The chief walked in, getting his own cup of coffee. “Working hard, or hardly working?” He asked everyone sitting down at the table. They all kind of just mumbled, which seemed like a neutral response. “Heya, Chief.” piped up Rupert. “Who’s the kook pretending to be one of us?” he pointed a finger at the new officer that we were just talking about. He seemed pretty young compared to everyone else in this room. He probably just got out of college the summer before. The chief placed a hand on the rookie’s shoulder. “This is our new hire. Officer Panpa. Dave Panpa. This is his first day, so I expect you guys to show him around and help out, as you would with anybody else.” The chief grabbed his cup of coffee and left, leaving everyone staring at this “Dave Panpa” guy. Dave gave a small wave to everyone as he seemed to force a smile onto his face. Rupert leaned forward and soon, Dave was met with an arm and a hand being extended out to him.

“Heya Rookie. The name’s Officer Price! Rupert Price!” Dave hesitantly shook Rupert’s hand. “Hey… I’m Dave, it’s nice to meet you.” One of the officers eyed Dave. “You ain’t a kook, right?” Dave slowly shook his head.”No…? I-I don’t even know what a kook is.” The cop got more aggressive. “You ain’t a criminal trying to do any clever shit?” Dave shook his head frantically. “N-No! They just hired me to check the packages.” Before the cop could say anything else, Rupert stopped him and signaled for him to calm the fuck down. Dave just kind of looked at everyone before going back to drinking his coffee. His experience in this place was going to be awful, wasn’t it?

Well, Dave’s experience here is not our main subject of the story, now is it?... Okay, there was one experience he had there, which is what we'll be reading about today. So kiddies, young and old, sit back and relax as you read this story.

...don’t actually read this if you’re a child…

This was around a week and a half after Dave was hired and the day before Henry’s arrest. Rupert and Dave were partnered up together to keep guard of the prisoners for the next 6 hours. Johnny was supposed to be with Rupert, but he had called in sick. So instead of anyone with experience of working at the prison, they chose to partner Rupert, someone who’s been working at that place for 8 years, with someone who was _just_ hired last week. All they had to do was just stand in the hall and make sure none of the prisoners were escaping, planning to, or making any tools with their supplies to escape or assault one of the officers. Seems pretty easy. Dave stood at one end of the hall while Rupert stood at the other. This... was boring. There was only one prisoner in the hall Rupert and Dave were set up in. He seemed pretty quiet. He was just sitting on the bed, really. Rupert eyed his partner, who stood up with his arms crossed, tapping his foot lightly on the ground. Like someone trying to take his job seriously, but couldn’t. The way he forced his face to have no emotion and not laugh at whatever thought was in his head, made Rupert smile. Though Rupert was always smiling. He said to the prisoner “Hey, they said they’re gonna let ya out today?” The prisoner lifted his head up and turned to Rupert. “Oh boy, they are?” Rupert started laughing. “Heh… no. I was fucking around with ya.” The prisoner put his head back down and mumbled under his breath, continuing to stare at the floor. 

This made Dave break and start laughing as well. “Man, that was funny!” Rupert looked at him and smiled. “It is, innit?” Dave smiled “Yeah, it is… innit?” wondering why the hell Rupert said “isn’t it” like that. Was he British or something? Who cares. Rupert was Rupert and Dave was Dave, it doesn’t matter. Dave trying to mimic Rupert’s accent made Rupert like this guy even more.

Let’s just get to the point, shall we? The part you guys want to read so bad. Horny fuckers. 

Rupert walked over to Dave and pulled him close with this shirt collar. “Heh. yer cuter up close.” Dave raised an eyebrow, not exactly understanding anything Rupert was doing. “Um… thank you…?” The prisoner, overhearing this, gets up from his bed and goes to watch the 2 officers. Rupert was just eyeing Dave, everywhere, examining him. Dave looked, obviously uncomfortable… but he wasn’t telling Rupert to stop. Dave managed to slip himself out of Rupert’s grip and back away a little bit. “Heh you're … a real jokester… _aren’t ya?_ ” Dave mimicking Rupert’s accent again. Did he think it was humorous, the way Rupert’s accent made him pronounce things differently? As said before, who cares? Rupert grabbed Dave by his arm and pulled him, almost making Dave fall sideways. Rupert had his nose pressed against Dave’s looking down at him.

…

“...Can I kiss ya?” Dave’s face immediately went red. “Excuse me?!” Rupert put a finger over his mouth. “Ya know what I said.” Rupert suddenly pressed his lips against Dave’s. After a few seconds of waiting, Dave returned the kiss. The prisoner standing by his bars, his eyes widened. He’s wondering exactly what the fuck is going on. Rupert pulled Dave closer and whispered in his ear. “I’m going to _destroy_ ya.” Dave didn’t exactly know what Rupert meant, but he took this as a joke. Until Rupert opened the janitor’s closet and pulled Dave in by the arm. He kicked the door closed and turned the lights on. This is a perfect opportunity for the prisoner to escape, but no. He wants to listen in. Fortunately for him, the walls and doors aren't entirely soundproof and there was no other source of sound around to cover up the noises in the closet. Unfortunate for the 2 cops in the closet, however.

Rupert continued to kiss Dave on his lips, with Dave giving in and kissing him back. Rupert leaned himself against Dave, both of them almost tipping over to the floor. Rupert started to tease Dave, giving him small kisses on his cheeks and neck. Dave was starting to enjoy this. He has an idea of what Rupert’s intentions are and honestly, he wouldn’t mind. Dave felt something poke him in his thigh. It was an uneasy and stabby feeling. “Hey uh… Rupert?” Rupert took a break from the small kisses to answer whatever question Dave had running round in his mind “What is it, Davey?” Dave’s nose and face scrunched up a tiny bit. “Davey”. No one’s ever called him that, except his mother. “Your… um… Your belt. It’s poking me.” Rupert’s face grew a confused expression. “Belt?... What belt? I’m wearing slacks today.” Dave backed away slightly from Rupert, knowing exactly what was poking him in his thigh. Rupert stroked Dave’s chin with his finger. “You know, people don't only use their mouths for talking and kissing.” Dave nodded. “Yeah, I know. They use it for eating too.” Rupert nodded. The man did have a valid point. “They also use their mouths to… please.” Dave pondered and thought what in the hell was Rupert trying to say. Then, he caught on. He knew what Rupert wanted him to do. “Oh… I… Guess I’ll do it. I’ve never done this before… Let me know if I'm doing it right.” Rupert stood up and started to remove his slacks and boxers. 

Dave didn't want to watch. He had his head turned away, patting his hands on his lap in a rhythm. Rupert whistled, and it caught Dave’s attention, leaving him staring at the tall man’s penis. Dave measured it with his eyes. Damn, it was pretty long. Rupert sat down on a chair that was in the room. He spread his legs apart to give Dave room. “Have a go at it, ya bloody bitch.”. Dave made his way over to Rupert, scooting over with his knees on the floor. He was a bit worried about how he would do, but he just wants to do the best he can. He got closer, his mouth inches away from Rupert’s dick. Rupert waited. Dave gathered up his courage and he… started blowing air on the tip. This is what he thinks a blowjob is. Rupert looked at him. “Uh… I think yer doin’ it wrong buddy.” Dave tilted his head, looking Rupert in his eyes. “You wanted me to give you a blowjob, right?” Rupert sighed and shook his head. “Ya suck on it. Like an ice lolly.” Dave became shocked. “I… put it in my mouth?” Rupert nodded eagerly. “D-Do it… now.” 

Without hesitation, Dave grabbed Rupert’s cock and started putting it in his mouth. He began sucking and licking. He expected this to be an untasty and unpleasant experience… but it feels so good… for both him and Rupert. Rupert grunted as Dave sucked, seeming like he was doing it slightly harder every time. "G-Good God, Dave… y-yer excellent at this…" Rupert gripped the legs of his chair, resisting the urge to thrust his cock deep down into Dave's throat. Dave started slowly biting Rupert’s cock. Soft enough to not break the skin, but hard enough to pleasure him. “Ohh fuck.” Rupert mumbled under his breath. “Bite me ya fucking twat.” Dave began sucking and licking Rupert’s cock, from shaft to tip and back to the shaft, going back and forth, while using his teeth to massage. He couldn’t say anything because his mouth was so full. He expected it to get _fuller_ soon if he did the best job he could. More grunts and whines came out of Rupert. He mumbled obscenities under his breath. “God… yer my fucking bitch… I fuckin’ own ya, ya naughty wanker…”. Obscenities and noises weren’t the only things coming out of Rupert. There were slight amounts of precum coming out of his tip. Dave decided to go ahead and clean that up for him and licked it right off. Suddenly, without warning, Rupert thrust his hip upwards, making Dave gag and deepthroat his cock. This only made Dave bite down harder, still being careful not to break the skin open. He swallowed as he pulled his mouth away from the shaft, creating a small suction that would tug Rupert’s dick as Dave pulled back. Rupert could feel his dick escape this suction as Dave went to deep throat him again, his teeth basically trying grinding his dick into nothing, Rupert felt like he was about to cum soon. While the feeling of Dave’s sucking and grinding was wonderful, his mouth isn’t where Rupert wants to cum.

“S-Stop… Now!” Rupert commanded. Dave looked up at Rupert and stopped sucking. His tongue was sticking out, like a cute kitten sticking out its tongue. His tongue was touching the tip of Rupert’s cock. Rupert stood up, also forcing Dave to sit up. “...Take off yer pants.” Dave’s eyes widened as his voice seemed to break and pipe up. “What?!” Rupert took a step closer, both his and Dave’s noses touching. “Pants. Off… Now.” Dave was actually worried and frightened. Is Rupert going to give him a blowie too? He had to find out. He did as Rupert commanded and started undoing his belt. As he did, Rupert went to the shelf in the closet. Dave was worried, for the most part, that he wasn’t as big as Rupert, but oh well. Dave pushed his pants and boxers to the side and faced Rupert. 

Rupert was unbuttoning his own shirt. When you’re a cop, you wear 2 layers of shirts. Your uniform, and some sort of undershirt, like a tank top or t-shirt. He tossed his uniform shirt away as he began taking himself out of his tank top. Man, this guy basically a hunk. He didn’t have a six-pack or anything of that sort. He was pretty fit, but his arm muscles, boy. He could probably knock a guy out, even kill him, with a single punch to the head. Huh? Why’d he take off his shirt? Rupert looked over at Dave and eyed him, mostly staring down. He walked up to him and started unbuttoning his shirt and removing it. Dave pushed Rupert off and did everything himself. Taking both his shirts off. His body wasn’t exactly “fit” like Rupert’s. Hell, it wasn’t anything like Rupert’s. Dave didn't have any arm muscles, hell, any muscles for that matter, but oh well. It was still himself. His own body, and Rupert’s body. They stared at each other. Dave was trying to look Rupert in his eyes to avoid looking anywhere else, but Rupert was busy looking at Dave… everywhere but his face. Dave spoke up “I-I'm sorry it’s not as impressive as yours, but-” he was cut off by Rupert putting a finger on his lips and shushing him. “The size doesn’t matter, only mine, for the moment~” Rupert took out the thing he grabbed from the shelf; vaseline. What was vaseline doing in the janitor’s closet? Lord knows. Rupert popped it open and began rubbing it all over his cock. Dave accidentally saw Rupert doing this, but turned his head away, not wanting to watch. Rupert threw the vaseline against the wall. Man, he sure seemed aggressive. He eyes Dave, then points to a clear spot on the wall. Dave tilts his head. “You want me to stand there?” Rupert nodded. “Now.” Dave walked over and stood with his back against the wall. Rupert followed and stood in front of him. He pointed his finger down and spun it. Dave watched his finger and he turned over, now with his stomach against the wall. 

Rupert took both of Dave’s wrists and grabbed them, tightly. He pinned them against the wall. “Are you ready?” he asked. Dave turned his head slightly. “Ready? Ready for what?” Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his ass as Rupert, without hesitation or warning, began to enter Dave, who bit his tongue, trying not to squeal or make any noise of any kind. Rupert let out a few strained grunts. “G-good lord… this feels amazing, donnit?” Dave spoke through gritted teeth and pain; “It would be if you warned me, you mother fucker!” Rupert chuckled as he began slow and careful thrusts. “Have ya ever done this before?” Dave shook his head, rather fast. “N-No… n-not with a man… or a woman.” Rupert grows a bit shocked. “Ah, so yer a virgin then, huh?” Dave shamefully nodded. “Yeah… I am.” Rupert leaned forward and whispered in Dave’s ear; “I gotta teach ya how to take it hard, ya filthy naughty cunt!” Rupert then started thrusting faster and harder, keeping Dave biting his tongue, soon enough, he couldn’t help it and he ended up letting out a soft, yet powerful moan. Rupert smirked. That smug British bastard. 

This continued on for about 3 minutes until Rupert paused for a second to speak. “C-Can I do something else to ya?” Dave nodded as he panted to catch his breath. Suddenly, he let out a small yelp as he felt Rupert’s teeth on his neck. Was he… biting him? Dave eyed him and he was. He was biting him. He did it softly though as Dave did, to not break his skin. He was leaving soft impression marks and hickeys everywhere around Dave’s neck and shoulders. All while just… dominating and pounding him. It went on smoothly until Rupert thrust a bit too far. Dave let out a loud moan. What stopped this from going smoothly, was Rupert was in the middle of leaving a hickey on Dave’s shoulder. He suddenly and involuntarily bit down and accidentally bit Dave’s shoulder. Like, pretty bad. Dave started to scream from the pain. Rupert completely paused and took his mouth off of where he bit. There was blood pouring out of the bite mark. Dave gritted his teeth again, feeling like his whole jaw could break. “W-What the fuck did you do?!” Rupert was frozen. “I didn't mean to!” Dave tried to see what was going on, but he couldn’t. “Y-You bit me, didn’t you? You did, you fucking-... ah!!” he hissed in pain, while his hands were folded into tight fists, him trying to grip something to distract himself from the pain. Suddenly, he felt a tongue on his back and shoulder. Rupert had to clean up all this blood somehow. Dave stopped hissing, and he grew a smirk on his face. “... you kinky fuck.” Rupert finished licking away all of the blood. “That’s me.” He continued his thrusts, not wanting to hurt Dave with his hickeys anymore. 

All of this went on for quite a while. At this point, they had 5 hours and 45 minutes of their shift left. Rupert was panting and his thrusts became slower, but still keeping the same amount of strength. “G-God… I-I think I’m about to…” With a final hard thrust, Rupert had reached his climax. “Holy shit!~” Dave froze up. “Did… you just piss?... in my ass?” Rupert shook his head. “No, silly, I came… I don’t know why you haven’t yet.” Dave shrugged. “I… I don’t know either… I guess I just didn’t.” Rupert slowly began pulling himself out of Dave. “As long as I did, it’s okay.” As soon as Rupert got out, Dave collapsed to the floor. He felt like he wouldn't be able to walk for a long time. Rupert picked up his clothes and threw them at Dave as he went to go get his own. Both of the men quickly got dressed and were about to leave, when the janitor came in and saw the both of them, “What the hell are you guys doing in here? You’re supposed to be keeping watch!” Rupert and Dave quickly made their way out of the room and got back to their job. The janitor shook his head as he grabbed his mop bucket and walked out. 

“You’re lucky I’m not gonna tell the chief about you 2 trying to hide from your job.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was a ride, wasn't it? I hope you enjoyed it none the less


End file.
